


Thank Goodness For Autosave

by Qem



Series: #Free! #ficlets #to a good home [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Challenge Accepted, Friendship, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin finds Makoto's reliance on autosave deeply suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Goodness For Autosave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



> Prompt: Makoto's secret hobby he doesn't want anyone to find out about.

Makoto was usually pretty good about protecting his laptop. Rin at first thought that the reason why he was so quick to put the laptop to sleep when others came by was out of some sort of sense of social obligation, that it would be rude to appear distracted when there were people nearby. That was the sort of thing Makoto tended to do.

And… Having a username and password to enter upon wake mode, was just common sense right?

But there was one time, where he thought he saw a flash of, annoyance, before the laptop went to sleep. It was so brief that Rin briefly pondered if he could have made it up, only Makoto looking annoyed was something that happened so rarely… Rin was pretty sure his brain had better things to be creative with.

So Rin thought he'd try to subtly see if there was something to hide. So he waited for an opportune moment, a picnic, where Makoto had stepped away from the table and had his hands full, barbecuing the non-mackerel part of their meal, then subtly asked if he could borrow the laptop, being sure to look as bored and pathetic as possible.

Makoto smiled; it was sweet and absolutely guileless as he told Rin that he could log in with his own username and password - the password was the same as the Wi-Fi in his house and he could reset it to something more appropriate for himself if he wanted.

Who did that?

Rin may not be any computer scientist, but well with a secret hidden so blatantly, that was just so obviously a challenge. It was a matter of pride now, to find out exactly what sort of hobby Makoto could be hiding on his computer.

It was probably just porn, but that would just be a bonus to winning anyway.


End file.
